


Kiss

by Hieiko



Series: Clashing of Blue [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike, Illyria, and a Christmas tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for agilebrit for the holidays. :)

When it happened, Spike was stunned frozen. It took a moment before he found himself responding with fervor.

Illyria was kissing him.

The term "out of the blue" couldn't have been more appropriate.

When the kiss ended, Spike noticed Illyria looking upwards. He followed her gaze.

Right above them was a sprig of mistletoe.

And Spike thought he understood why she had kissed him. Yet, it didn't quite make sense.

"Blue, who told you to kiss someone under the mistletoe?" Spike asked with suspicion.

"Gunn informed me of this tradition."

Spike raised an eyebrow.

Illyria continued, "I selected this tradition because it required your acceptance, my pet."


End file.
